Those Three Words
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: It shouldn't be that hard to say, he was far to awesome to be nervous about something like this! Just telling his Mattie he..l-Lov...ya know, and stuff...this was harder than he thought it would be. Not like he ever said them to anyone before! PruCan Fluf
1. Those Three Damn Words

**Those three damned words**

It shouldn't be so hard, right? Its only a few words...sure they do have a heavy meaning, but he was the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia! He could do anything! Anything at all! Yea..right.

Gilbert sighed heavily, watching his blond friend..lover? Eh, boyfriend for sure! He did make a move on the Canadian, which was awesome, he totally got a great reaction and they were together now. But yea, he was watching him, outta the corner of his eye, they were sitting at Matthew's place, the blond snuggled up to Gilbert's side, arm around his little Canadian.

Gilbert sighed once more as his mouth opened and yet no words came out, just awakward unhappy unawesome feelings welling up inside him. Matthew noticed that one though, looked up at him, causing the Prussian to shut his mouth and avert his eyes quickly as possible.

"Gil? Is there something wrong?" He tilted his head to side, making the Prussian squirm at the cuteness. "Do you not like the movie? We could chang~"

"Its not that, Mattie...I'm just...thinkin about some stuff, ya know?" He said, smirking his I'm-so-awesome-smirk. Matthew wasn't buying it for a second.

"What are you thinking about than?"

"Uh..nothing major, just watch the movie babe, aint nothing to worry about." Gilbert forced himself to stare at the screen and pretend to care about...what the fuck were they watching agian?

Matthew poked his boyfriend in the side. "I know when you're lying, Gilbert, now come on, tell me." He pestered.

"Nothing, I swear." He said, looking right into those blue-violet eyes, making the Canadian back down.

"O-Okay.." He said, resettling against him, knowing that when Gilbert wanted to talk about it, he would. He knew the man well enough that he was still in his thinking phase.

Gilbert decided to comfort the Canadian by a sweet kiss to the cheek, causing the younger boy to blush cutely. "Kesese, adorable." He pulled Matthew into his lap, deepening that blush furthur. Fuck the movie, he had a cute Canadian that he could conquer instead...or at least have a heavy make out session.

"Alright, you can do this! You're awesome, remember?" Gilbert said to the mirror. "Just say it, its not hard, just some fuckin words!" But what he wanted wouldn't come out, maybe cause he was saying it to his own face? It was a little odd...but he didn't have any pictures of his sweet Mattie!

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist against the skin top in frusration. It was more than he could stand! "Gah, Mattie, why oh why did you have to turn me into such a pussy? Its so not awesome."

"Hello Gilbert!" Matthew greeted after another world meeting. "Weren't to bored out in the hall were you, eh?"

"Hm? Oh yea, I was totally awesomely entertained." He smirked. "I could hear Artie and Americana having their sexual tenstion bitch fit at each other quite clearly."

Matthew turned scarrlet. "Gilbert!" He scolded. "That's not nice to say." He whispered.

"Oh you know they want each other, Artie told me once when he was totally shit faced. Its only a matter of time till they just throw down in the confrerence room and~"

"Gilbert! Please!" Matthew covered his face, that now matched his maple leaf flag. "N-No more!"

Gilbert just laughed but agreed he would stop, throwing an arm around his boyfriend. "So how about we finally ditch and get some drinks or something?"

Matthew lowered his hands, glancing at the red-eyed man. "Oh, well...I..." He fiddled with this hands. "I'm kinda..worn out..and.."

"Kesese, we can just head back to the room if you want, Mattie, gott." He tipped the boy's chin up and kissed his lips softly. "You are allowed to do what ya want."

"I-I know that..it-its just.."

"You're to awesome, you kow that?" Gilbert smirked.

Matthew blushed wildly at the complient, coming from the Prussian, thats a very big deal and it always made his heart flutter and his stomach flop many times. "Th-Thank you...Gil." He looked away shyly.

Gilbert opened his mouth, he was gonna say it, he could feel it, it was perfect timing! Those beautiful eyes looked in to his and his awesome shrunk and his mouth shut. _Fuck..._

Matthew hardly stayed awake after he laid down with Gilbert on the plush hotel bed, his eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open. Gilbert was highly amused by it and was trying to convince the Canadian to just go to sleep, only to have him protest that the Prussian was wide awake and it would be rude to do that to him.

"Mattie, fuckin sleep, I'll get bored and fall asleep right after, promise." He chuckled.

"Mmm, promise?" He murmured, cuddling up to the half naked Prussian, both having striped down to their boxers for sleep. He was already gone by the time Gilbert repeated his promise.

Gilbert amused himself by playing with the boys soft hair, watching him taking relaxed breaths, that meeting truely took it out of him. He smiled softly to himself, he was so lucky to have someone as awesome as him.

"Sweet Mattie.." He whispered, the boy not stirring. "I don't think I've ever meet someone as amazing as you, who puts up with me so much." Still the boy stayed asleep. "I think you just as awesome as me and I...and I.." He gulped, he leaned down kissing his cheek, knowing he couldn't hear. "I love you, Matthew."

The Canadian stirred a little, nuzzling against his lover, mummbling in sleep. "I love you..Gilbert..mmm."

Gilbert blushed, crap, he got caught? But..he was still asleep...He held the boy closer. He said it...that's all that mattered. He smiled widely, proud of his awesome self, now he felt ready to say it when Matthew was awake! And he would.


	2. Those Three Frightening Words

Those Three Frightening Words

Eight months later

It's been such a wonderful time, spending it with his aweome Canadian. They had moved into together, Gilbert's brother finally having enough of him living in his attic, besides Feli-chan was moving in with him now. Everything was going according to the Prussian awesome plan. That's right, he was molding his brothers love life along with his own, it was the least he could do for his little bro.

Since Gilbert had finally gotten man enough to tell Matthew to his face that he loved them, he'd only got softer on the boy, being more affectionate. They've been on very romantic dates, long walks along the shore of the lake right off Matthew's property, he's even started to cuddle! Gilbert's friends were shocked to see the two around, holding hands or in a loving embrace. Who wouldn't be? He was a new man now.

Which brought Gilbert right back in front of that mirror, staring himself down, a light sweat starting to form at what he was thinking of doing. It was something he never even dreamed of doing in all his years of living, traveling, and conquering. Than again, he never thought he would ever be in love like this.

"Come on, man. You can do this. Gotta put all your awesome into this!" He said, grinning wildly. But nothing came of it. He dropped his head in a sigh. "I might need actual help this time...Its big shit."

So he thought it over, who could he ask? Francis seemed like a good choice...somewhat, he would know plenty on the related subject. But he couldn't really expect a very serious anwser. Antonio was out, cause even if he asked for the help the guy wouldn't understand him away, that guys brains must of been beaten out by that pissy Italian. Americana was a big FUCK no, he didn't like Gilbert from the beginning dating his little brother and this would just get him murdered for sure...not that Alfred could, Gilbert could totally take him.

"This...might just be hopeless..."

"What's hopeless?" A soft voiced called from the doorway.

Gilbert's head whipped to see the Canadain standing there, looking at him curiously. "Uh.."

"Gil, are you giving yourself peep talks agian?" He giggled, that's right giggled, cause he's a ball of cuteness. Unless he's in hockey mode, than he's just scary as shit.

"Maybe..." He smirked slyly, going over and capturing his prey in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Hey cutie, I've missed you."

Matthew giggled once more, returning the favor. "I missed you too, sweetheart. Come on, I'm gonna start dinner soon."

Gilbert decided that he wasn't gonna go flash or dramatic, Matthew didn't really care for that sorta thing anyways. He was just gonna man up once more and do it. Than he would just wait for the result.

So there they were, sitting down at home, after Gilbert slaved over burning through two dinners before getting it right, cleaning up the entire house and the doom that was in the kitchen, just to show off his awesome to his lover. To say Matthew was impressed was understating, he flipped out and got his hockey stick, deeming that Gilbert was a frode and that he wouldn't take kindly to it.

After the Canadian settled down and was convinced that the Prussia was truely himself, they sat down to the wonderfully awesome dinner Gilbert prepared for them and feed his ego with all the compliments he gave about the food and cleaning. Which helped the Prussian's confidence of what he planned to do.

"Gil, it really is amazing, the house has never looked so clean..." Matthew said amazed, looking over the house from the dining room.

"Kesese, well West wasn't naturally a neat freak, ya know." The Canadian gasped. "I just got lazy after being such a powerful nation and got people to do it for me.."

The Canadian laughed, that was so like Gilbert, it was so easy to believe. "Well, I love it! And I didn't even ask you to...Its not even my birthday or anything." He blushed, still not used to all the special treatment that Gilbert gave him. "You didn't have to do all this just for me..."

"Babe, I'd do anything for you, you know that." That irristably cute blush grew darker, causing Gilbert's smirk to form. Deeming this good enough a time as any. "So, um, Mattie, I kinda did do this for a reason." He said, rather quieter than he usually was, not looking the boy in the eye.

That caused the Canadian to worry, it was never a good thing for the older man to behave oddly. He did his best not to think the worst of things, the Prussian wouldn't do nice things if he was gonna do something terrible or anything. When Gilbert started fiddling with the table cloth, his other hand unseen, it did not quuel his fears.

"See Mattie..." He stumbled with this words, unsure what to say first. "You know I love you and everything." That made Matthew tense, negtive thoughts filling his head. "I love you more than anything in the whole fucking world, and your just so damn awesome. and..." Gilbert swallowed, looking right into the love of his life's eyes, taking a deep breath. He got up, pulled out a small velet box, kneeling down in front of the blond. "And I'm rambling really, just trying to make this awesome, but I just want to ask.." He opened the little box to revel a ring, a slick silver band with a blue-voliet dimond.

"Marry me, Matthew."

Tears welled up in Matthew's eyes, hands covering his mouth in shock. "G-Gilbert...Oh god...Of course I will! Yes, yes!" He threw himself at the Prussian, knocking them both the floor in a mess of themseleves, kissing every inch of Gilbert's face. "I love you so much! I love you! I love you!"

Gilbert laughed happily, mostly at why he was so scared about this, kissing back as many times as he could. "I love you too, Mattie, I can't wait to spend the rest of my awesome life with you."

"I can't either!" He kissed him deeply. "I love you!"

"Kesese, I can't wait to see you in the dress." He kissed his lover back.

"Yes, of cour~ Wait, what?"


End file.
